Sarah Cairns
Sarah Cairns is a deranged psychopath stalker who is very mentally unstable and tried to destroy Martin & Sonia Fowler's marriage. Sarah made her first appearance on the 3rd September 2004 and she last appeared on 22 October 2004. Backstory Sarah has been in two unlucky previous relationships, once meny year's ago Sarah got engaged to a man at a Christmas Party at one of the job's she was temping at, as they both had a very drunken night together, but unforchanltly, he legged it did a runner at the last minute, with Sarah never seeing or hearing from him again, as she believed, he was on the rebound, and Sarah ended up keeping the engagement ring. Sarah later moved on, and met a man called Tony, and they got married, but there marriage didn't last as it turned out that Tony was cheating on Sarah with another woman, as Sarah came home from work one night she found her husband Tony and this other woman in Sarah & Tony's bed together, with the two ending up splitting up and getting divorced. When Sarah first met Martin Sarah is a barmaid who worked in Angie's Den nightclub. In September 2004 Martin Fowler and his friends go out one evening to an pretend to have a stag party in Angie's Den order to get some free drinks. Martin gets very drunk and ends up flirting with Sarah. The next morning, Martin wakes up in Sarah's bed at her flat all the way in Wimbledon, and he realises that he had slept with her. Martin admits to Sarah that he has made a big mistake and tells her that he is married man, and Sarah seems to back off. The stalking continues However just very soon after Sarah met Martin, it emerges that she is very mentally unstable, she end's up being to stalk Martin and sending him text messages declaring her love for him. Sarah later runs out in front of a van knowing that Martin's wife Sonia Fowler will see her. Sonia is a nurse, so she takes her in to Pauline's house so she would look after her and the two become beat friends. Meanwhile, Sarah then convinces herself that Martin really love's her and that he will leave Sonia to be with her. Martin keeps the truth about Sarah hidden from Sonia but Sarah tells his family she is dating a "certain" married man. The truth is finally discovered In October 2004 Martin end's up finding pressure intolerable and he reports Sarah to the police, but they don't take any notice. Sarah admits to Martin's mother, Pauline Fowler that it's her son Martin who she has been seeing and Pauline sends her packing and tells Sarah to leave. While Martin is out, Pauline "falls" off a stepladder, and Sarah disappears. Martin tracks her down and threatens her until she confesses that she did pushed Pauline. He tells Sarah he will kill her if she ever shows her face again and tells her to stay away from him and his family. Sarah calls the police on Martin and he end's up being arrested then he spends most of the day in A police call at the police station. During this time Sarah goes round to the Fowlers' house and tells Sonia of Martin's deceit. When Martin arrives home, he says sorry to Sonia and promises it meant nothing and then tells Sonia that he didn't mean to lie to her and Sarah is nothing compared to her and he loves Sonia. Then An very upset and heartbroken Sarah refuses to leave the house and says to Sonia that it's her he love and says I mean he has too. Sarah tells Sonia that Martin would never touch her and admits he passed out drunk and just slept in her bed and nothing happened. Sarah realised that she could never be with Martin so she get a penknife and tries to stab Sonia but Martin gets in the way and she ended up stabbing him instead. Then the lead to a kat fight between Sarah and Sonia. And she picked up Pauline Fruit bow and bashes Sarah the head with it and she falls unconscious. Jim walks in to the Fowler's house to find Sarah unconscious and Sonia tells him to phone for an ambulance. Sonia tells Martin that Sarah is still breathing and everything is going to be ok and she can't hurt us anymore. Sarah exited the series then was later committed to a mental institution and she has never been seen her heard from ever since. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Past Characters Category:EastEnders Bad Girls Category:Bartenders Category:2004 arrivals Category:2004 departures